With the development of digital technologies, various types of electronic products are being developed and distributed. In recent years, a display apparatus such as a television (TV), a monitor, a smartphone, or the like has been increasingly distributed.
A touch screen that functions as an input device and enables input by using a finger or a pen is being applied to the display apparatus. The touch screen may use various schemes such as a resistive film scheme, an infrared scheme, a capacitive scheme, and the like.